Ça me dit quelque chose
by rraquette
Summary: Une fête d'Halloween se terminant de manière inattendue...Fic-Défi, donc prière de voter pour la meilleure entre celle-ci et "Mon premier amour d'enfance", de ParodyXOfXLife
1. Prologue et explications

Eh bien, voilà. Ceci est, si on veut, un prologue à ma fanfiction que je me dois d'écrire avant le 26 août prochain, 13h (heure de Montréal). Pourquoi, me direz-vous? Eh bien, parce que c'est un défi que parodyxofxlife et moi nous sommes lancé aujourd'hui même.

Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Mon histoire doit tenir debout, avoir plus de 1000 mots, avoir comme couple principal le InoSaku et contenir cinq mots que je ne révélerai pas pour ne pas nuire à la fluidité de votre lecture.

J'ai déjà trouvé mon scénario, contrairement à une _certaine_ personne, ainsi que le titre (comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarqué)

Maintenant que le concept du défi est expliqué, il ne me reste qu'à vous dire à la prochaine (26 août) ^^!


	2. Ça me dit quelque chose

Moi et parodyxofxlife (dont la fic-défi se retrouve **ici** -- .net/s/5330206/1/) avons devancé la date de remise de nos prototypes, ayant toutes deux terminé de les écrire. Nous vous prion de voter, par review, pour la meilleure entre les deux. Merci de votre participation!

**____________________________________________**

**Ça me dit quelque chose…**

- C'est la plus belle fête d'Halloween à laquelle j'aie jamais assisté! s'exclama Sakura en essayant de couvrir le bruit de la musique qui emplissait les alentours.

En effet, l'hôtesse s'était surpassée. Les nombreuses tables disposées sur les rives de la rivière serpentant derrière sa demeure étaient élégamment décorées de fleurs fraîches. Les arbres arboraient des lumières à l'ambiance de l'occasion, formant une myriade de petits points scintillants orange et noirs. Tout compte fait, le décor était plutôt joyeux pour Halloween, on n'y retrouvait ni squelettes, ni fausses toiles d'araignées, ceux-ci déplaisant atrocement à l'organisatrice, qui ne voulait pas faire preuve d'une telle absence de goût. D'ailleurs, son costume n'avait rien d'effrayant, elle avait plutôt choisi celui de marquise car le corset avantageait sa taille fine et sa plantureuse poitrine, qui ne manquaient pas d'attirer les regards.

- Merci, répondit humblement Ino.

Elle était satisfaite que tout le monde semble s'amuser, mais à la fois agacée par quelques détails. Par exemple, ces goélands qui tournait inlassablement autour de leurs têtes ou encore le fait que Naruto, déguisé en monstre (ou était-ce un extraterrestre?) tentait d'effrayer ses invités en les faisant sursauter. Encore une fois et elle le mettrait dehors.

- Où as-tu trouvé ce costume?

- Oh, dans mon grenier, il y en avait plusieurs, je n'ai eu qu'à choisir.

Son amie soupira.

- Tu en as, de la chance. Je n'avais aucune idée de costume, alors j'ai pris un peu n'importe quoi, dit-elle en désignant son imperméable, son chapeau de feutre, son carnet et son crayon de plomb, qui faisaient d'elle une détective.

- Peut-être, mais c'est sûrement plus confortable. As-tu idée de ce que c'est que de mettre ce corset? demanda-t-elle en riant. J'ai l'impression que mes hanches vont se fracturer, et j'ai de la difficulté à respirer.

- Mmhh, il faut souffrir pour être belle, déclara la détective avant de s'éloigner. Cela fit d'ailleurs l'affaire de la marquise, car elle avait senti ses joues s'empourprer. Elle ne s'était rendue compte que depuis un certain temps qu'elle était différente des autres en ce qui avait trait à l'amour, après avoir eu ses premières aventures. Elle avait également réalisé que personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer son premier amour –qui, elle le savait désormais, n'était pas Sasuke-.

De son côté, la rosée s'était assise tranquillement à une table pour siroter son verre de punch.

La nuit est vraiment belle, songea-t-elle. Tout compte fait, elle avait eu raison de venir, même si elle n'était pas accompagnée. Contre toute attente, Naruto ne l'avait même pas invitée, mais ce n'était pas comme si ça la dérangeait. Car l'unique raison qui l'avait poussée à accepter de participer à la fête avait été le besoin inexplicable d'être près d'Ino, besoin qui se faisait ressentir depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle ne parlait cependant pas à celle-ci plus qu'avant, par craindre de l'ennuyer, même si cela la faisait souffrir.

Elle se laissa aller à ces pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que son verre était vide depuis longtemps. Elle entreprit donc de se rendre au buffet en passant par le bord de la rivière, sans se presser, en prenant le temps de savourer pleinement la beauté de la scène, les lumières décoratives qui se réfléchissaient dans l'eau miroitante…

________________________________________________________________________

Ino faisait le tour de ses invités pour s'assurer que personne ne manquait de rien. Même si la fête n'était commencée que depuis une heure à peine, elle nota avec un petit sourire que certains couples s'étaient déjà formés. Ça lui ferait de bons ragots à commérer le lendemain…

Soudain, la quiétude de la soirée fut troublée par un cri strident. L'hôtesse se précipita vers la source de ce hurlement, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de sa douce Sakura

À ce qu'elle crut comprendre en balayant la scène du regard, Naruto avait voulu la faire sursauter, mais sous l'effet de surprise elle avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombée dans la rivière. La glaise et le limon s'accrochaient désormais à sa peau, ses vêtements et ses cheveux, ruinant son déguisement. Le fautif bafouilla des excuses, n'ayant pas réfléchi aux conséquences que pourraient engendrer sa plaisanterie.

- V-vraiment désolé, S-sakura-chan…Je ne savais pas que ça te ferait cet effet-la…

- BAKA! Baka, baka, baka…

- Hé! Ho! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

- Cet idiot m'a poussée à l'eau!

- Hé, protesta l'idiot en question, c'est pas vrai!

- Au lieu de se répandre en invectives, Sakura, viens avec moi, je vais te monter où est la salle de bains et te prêter quelques vêtements propres.

La Haruno grogna en signe d'assentiment, et suivit son amie et riv- non, en fait, ce n'était plus sa rivale maintenant.

L'intérieur de la demeure était coquet, sans être pour autant trop somptueux. On s'y sentait à l'aise (cela ayant peut-être un lien avec le fait qu'elle s'y remémorait tant de bons souvenirs d'enfance) et des fleurs d'infinies variétés embaumaient la pièce.

- La salle de bains est juste là, dit la blonde en désignant une porte de bois verni. Pendant que tu prends ta douche, je vais aller chercher des vêtements dans ma chambre à l'étage. Si tu es trop gênée que je te voie nue, tu n'as qu'à tirer le rideau de douche, ajouta-t-elle en souriant d'un air moqueur.

Sur ces quelques mots, elle grimpa l'escalier. Sakura tourna la poignée et poussa la porte, puis n'en pouvant plus de sentir la glaise qui durcissait sur elle, mit la douche en marche. Lorsque l'eau fut à bonne température, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements souillés et entra dans la cage de verre et de céramique pour se débarrasser de la saleté qui la gênait.

Après quelques instants, elle entendit la Yamanaka cogner pour annoncer son arrivée. Réalisant avec effroi (et un tantinet de paranoïa) qu'elle avait oublié de tirer le rideau, elle le fit avec empressement, les joues empourprées. Qu'en déduirait Ino si elle voyait qu'elle s'exhibait ainsi? Qu'elle avait envie de la voir nue aussi (ce qui n'était pas faux, d'ailleurs…)?

La rose prit tout son temps pour être bien certaine de bien retirer toute trace de son corps, et surtout de ses cheveux. Quand enfin elle fut propre à son goût, elle tourna les robinets puis posa ses pieds sur le tapis de douche à pois. Elle aperçut ensuite près du lavabo ce qu'Ino lui prêtait : une adorable jupe en jean, une camisole blanche, une paire de tongs, et même des sous-vêtements de dentelle, blanche également.

Elle commença par enfiler les dessous, le bas et les chaussures, puis lorsque vint le tour du haut, l'« ex-détective » se figea sur place. Le morceau de vêtement au niveau de la tête, Sakura s'enfouissait dans le tissu en humant cette odeur enivrante.

Dieu qu'elle aimerait sentir cet arôme autant qu'elle le désirerait…

Hypnotisée, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Ino…

Celle-ci commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la montre en or qu'elle avait dénichée dans le même coffre que son déguisement, elle constata que cela faisait vingt minutes depuis que la douche avait cessé de couler. Les pires scénarios s'imposant à elle, elle s'approcha de la salle de bains et colla son oreille à la porte.

N'entendant rien d'autre que de longues respirations qui lui parurent laborieuses, elle paniqua. Sakura faisait-elle une crise d'asthme? Une attaque cardiaque? Imaginant sa petite poupée rosée le visage déformé par la douleur, il ne luit vint qu'une idée en tête : défoncer l'obstacle qui la séparait d'elle. Ce qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de faire, la porte étant déverrouillée. Mais le spectacle que la blonde découvrit la laissa sans voix.

La Haruno, trop absorbée par le morceau de tissu, ne l'avait pas entendue entrer.

- Sakura-chan…Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire?

Elle avait bien une idée en tête, mais ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs.

- J-je…euh…me demandais quelle était la marque de ton assouplissant, c'est ça!Ça me dit quelque chose, et…euh…

Ino s'approcha, peu convaincue de la réponse de son amie.

- Ah oui?

Sakura rougit, confirmant son mensonge par la même occasion.

La fleuriste prit le menton de la médicnin entre ses doigts et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Voyons, ne t'a-t-on pas appris à dire la vérité?

Dans un élan de courage qui la surprit elle-même, la rose s'empara des lèvres d'Ino avec une fièvre désespérée. L'autre ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à cet appel qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, à regret, il faut le dire, Ino demanda en souriant :

- Alors, as-tu trouvé de quelle marque il s'agissait?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais c'est la plus belle odeur du monde. La tienne.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que mes mots n'étaient pas trop apparents…Eh non, ce n'étaient pas tapis à pois et tongs, je ne les ai insérés dans cette fic que pour…..taquiner PxOxL ^^


End file.
